


i love you more than i have ever found the way to say to you

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flu Shots, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, idk i suck at tagging sorry, sweet boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Based on the prompt "As long as I get to hold your hand"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	i love you more than i have ever found the way to say to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> Title is from "the Luckiest" by Ben Folds which is definitely a David/Patrick song, please go listen to it and think about them and cry for me fkjdsklfdjs. Huge thank you to Maddison (patricksdavid) for looking this over for me <3

Patrick walked into the store and David let out a massive sigh of relief. “There you are, Patrick! What took you so long? I thought you just had to drop off those forms at town hall!”

Patrick approached David and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said, “I’m sorry, David. That was my plan originally, but then Ted dropped by and we started talking and he told me he had just gotten his flu shot and I decided I should probably get one as well. I know I should’ve called first to tell you I’d be longer, but I just got in and out fairly quickly so here I am. Do you want to go get your flu shot? I could watch the store while you do it, and then we could go grab lunch.”

David started fiddling with his rings and shaking his head wildly. “No, no, I, I don’t think I’ll be going to do that today. We’ve been super busy here.”

Patrick took a look around the store and narrowed his eyes at David, a questioning look on his face. 

“Well, we seem to be extremely not-busy at the moment so that’s why I suggested you should do it now.”

“Uh-huh, yes, it’s just that I was planning on redoing the front of the store. It’s all wrong!”

“You’re gonna redo it? But you spent so much time perfecting it just yesterday! You told me and I quote, ‘arranging the candles and bath bombs at the front of the store in such a display will entice customers to come in and browse’. What changed in the 24 hours it’s been since you said that?”

“I just don’t like it anymore,” David said, snappily, and Patrick took a step back from David.

David noticed this and extended his arms, saying, “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s not you. It’s not even the store. I’m just nervous.”

Patrick blinked at him confusedly. “Nervous? What are you nervous about?”

“Getting a flu shot,” David murmured. “I’m terrified of needles.”

“Have you never gotten a flu shot before, David? I’m not judging, I’m just asking.”

“Well, in my old life, as you know, I wasn’t very keen on taking care of myself, so that would be a no, and then the past couple of years here, I somehow managed to dodge it every time. I figured I lived and so everything was fine, so it never really seemed like a big deal to me.”

“I just think it would probably be a good idea to get one considering how many people come into this store. Who knows what we could be exposed to and it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

David shot him a horrified look and Patrick continued, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. I just think you need to take care of yourself and part of that requires getting vaccinations. The veins of flu just keep getting stronger and stronger and the last thing I would want is for you to get sick. But, hey, you don’t have to go alone. I can go with you if you would want.” 

“Yes, that would be very nice. I’ll go as long as I can hold your hand.”

Patrick smiled and took David’s hand in his own. They closed up the store and went to the flu shot station, which for some reason was set up in Bob’s Garage. 

David sat down and gripped tightly onto Patrick’s hand. Patrick said, “I’m gonna be right here with you the entire time, okay?”

David nodded and then caught a glance of the needle and whimpered. 

“Don’t pay attention to what’s going on over there. Just look at me, David. Think about what food you want to get for lunch. Think about how the holidays are coming and you’ll get to eat lots of delicious food. Think about how I’m here and how anything we have to face, we’ll face together, even if it is just a pesky needle.”

“Don’t make fun of me! Lots of people are afraid of needles, Patrick!”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, my dear, I was just saying that anything you have to deal with, you don’t have to be dealing with alone. I want to be there for you and help you get through it all. And I just want you to know that no matter what, whether it be a fear of needles or some other small disaster, you are strong and brave and I love you so much.”

David broke eye contact with Patrick, trying not to cry, and saw that the person administering the shot was no longer near him. 

“I’m confused, are they going to give me the shot?”

Patrick chuckled. “They already did, I’m just a  _ really  _ good distraction.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I was doing as you said and thinking about what I want for lunch,” David said with a half-smirk on his face. 

“And what did you decide on?”

David stood up and took Patrick’s face in his hands, kissing him. “I love you, my protector from needles.”

“So, I was thinking...since you handled the needle so well, maybe we could take a long lunch and head into Elmdale to get those burgers you really like.”

“I don’t deserve you,” said David, kissing him again.

“You do though,” Patrick replied, quietly, as the two of them headed towards his car. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @steviebuddisalesbian


End file.
